And They're Off
by zippitydoodaa321
Summary: Evan and Hank hang out at Saratoga Springs racetrack for the day. But of course, when Evan is around, things definitely go wrong. Evan Whumping. Oneshot. No slash.


**AN: Hey there, more Evan whumping! I don't own Royal Pains or any trademark brands mentioned in this story (e.g. Ben&Jerry's).**

"And they're off!"

The hum of the announcer's fast paced speech raced to match the gallop of the horses.

"Come on, come on, come on!"

"Evan you bet on a long shot, no way that horse will pass the favorite!"

"You be quiet." Evan followed the race with his binoculars as the horses rounded the bend. The crowd went wild as the horses made their way to the finish in front of the grandstand.

"And we have a photo finish!" The announcer yelled.

"Hank, one of those was my horse!"

"Well then cross your fingers you win with those odds because you'll gain back everything you lost so far. We didn't come to the track so you could waste the little money we have from HankMed, we came as a payment from a patient."

"Shush!"

"And the win goes to Tomato, with Spencer placing and PicturePerfect showing!"

"Evan! That was your horse!"

Evan's jaw dropped and he stared at his brother. He was speechless.

"Ev, how much did you bet, that horse was seventeen to one!"

"Fifteen bucks." Evan did mental math, as any good businessman could to figure out how much he won. "Oh my god, Hank, I just won two hundred fifty five dollars!"

Hank patted Evan on the back, he never had that great of luck at the track, but it looked as though that was changing.

Evan pulled out his wallet, "I'm gonna go down to the paddock to thank that lovely horse and then cash this in. Here, put ten dollars to win on number five for me, I'll be back before post!" Evan handed hank the money and then safely secured the betting ticket in his wallet.

Evan raced down fast enough to see the horse being brought back from the track, and yelled, "Thanks, buddy!" at both the jockey and the horse. He waved arm in a large motion, and the jockey turned and gave him a thumbs up. Evan just grinned.

He walked to the nearest ticket booth to cash his ticket, realizing that he had enough time to make his own bet. Since Hank would already bet for him, he did not bother.

As he waited for the next post time, he spotted a Ben&Jerry's kiosk. His taste buds longed for their Cake Batter ice cream. Evan called his brother to ask him if he wanted his favorite flavor, Chunky Monkey. Hank accepted the offer since it was Evan's treat.

Evan received and paid for the ice cream, not noticing that the man who scooped the ice cream used the same scooper for both flavors. He picked up both containers and walked back to the Grandstand.

"For you, my brother," Evan said as he handed Hank to ice cream.

"Why, thank you. Here's your ticket."

Evan pocketed the ticket and began to indulge in his ice cream. "Man, I haven't eaten ice cream in so long."

"We went out for ice cream the day before yesterday."

"Yeah, that's way too long to wait for ice cream!" Evan shoved a heaping spoonful into his mouth and smiled. His lips closed around the spoon and he freed his hand so he could scratch his opposite wrist, red blotches appearing. He took his spoon out of his mouth again and went to scoop another spoonful, but started to feel nauseous. He took a deep breath, sparking concern from Hank, but had trouble breathing.

"Evan?"

Evan began taking short, shallow breaths, wheezing a little. His eyes grew wide as he panicked and he dropped is ice cream.

People all around stared as Hank told Evan to try and take deep breaths and calm down.

"You're in anaphylactic shock," Hank told Evan, thinking more slowly than usual because of his worry. "Does anyone have an EpiPen?" He yelled to the crowd, and someone clamored through a row of seats as quickly as possible to hand him one.

Hank looked at Evan's slouched figure in the seat, seeing his brother's face turn an unhealthy shade of red. Hesitating, he couldn't understand why he was so nervous. It was a common medical procedure that anyone could initiate, and he didn't have to figure out some alternative way to perform it.

Finally, he frowned, opened the EpiPen, and stabbed it into the side of Evan's thigh, holding it there for ten seconds. Then he massaged the area and sighed when he heard Evan taking deep breaths of air.

"Did someone call an ambulance?" He called to the crowed and was satisfied and slightly surprised when more than one person said yes.

"I'm okay," Evan said to his brother.

"I know you're okay now, but you gave me a nasty scare, and the effects of the epinephrine will fade soon. So you need to go to the hospital," Hank stated and frowned.

Evan was practically shaking. "What the hell happened?"

"You must have had an allergic reaction." Hank thought even harder. "Somehow from the walnuts in my ice cream." Hank couldn't believe he had caused the discomfort his baby brother was in, and felt automatic guilt.

"I haven't had an allergic reaction in a long time."

"You haven't eaten walnuts in a long time either. Speaking of which, you knew you were allergic to walnuts, where was your EpiPen?"

"I don't carry it around with me anymore, nothing has ever happened. Until now."

Hank rolled his eyes at the carelessness of his brother. "Come on, I'll bring you downstairs where the ambulance will be."

Hank helped Evan up and they went downstairs. As if on cue, the ambulance arrived, and the two brothers rode off to the hospital.

**It's over! I hope you liked it. I'm going to Saratoga this weekend, so I was inspired! All of the horse names were made up, by the way. Please review!**


End file.
